starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary (Shadow Wars)
|fgcolor= |image=InfestedGary ShadowWars Comic2.JPG |imgsize=125px |imgdesc= |race=Terran (formerly) Infested terran |faction= Terran Dominion (formerly) : Dominion Marine Corps (formerly) Niadra Brood |birth= |death= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown (formerly) Yellow |job=Marine (formerly) Infested terran |family= |voice= |concattop= }} Gary was a former marine of the Terran Dominion. He always held a strong dislike for Elms. He later infested by a parasite from Niadra, which twisted him into an infested terran. Biography The Battle of Adena Gary took part in the Battle of Adena, after an illicit operation prompted by Commander Naderi resulted in Dominion ground forces coming under attack by the zerg of the renegade Broodmother Niadra, and being forced to ally with Daelaam forces under Admiral Urun for mutual survival. During the battle, Elms told the surviving marines that the zerg were planning an ambush, and that they had to stop them. They descended into the caves, in spite of Gary's protests, and encountered a group of infestors that attempted to implant larva into the marines. While the one on Elms was fought off, Gary had one implanted in his suit. Gary protested when Elms began to give orders, but she told him that they needed to stop the zerg. Gary watched their six with Contreras as the marines descended into the caverns. Soon the marines encountered a large swarm of zerg hiding in the caves. The marines retreated, with Elms revealing to them that their operation was illegal and made to make Naderi and Captain Hogarth rich. The marines manages to escape the caves, and the sacrifice of Urun and his protoss allowed Elms and the terrans time to rush toward a nearby dropship. However, Niadra sent her brood to hunt them down.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. The group contacted Captain Hogarth, but when he realized that the squad had not retrieved the jorium, he cut communications and left orbit. Pounding his hands together, Gary declared that he could talk some sense into the captain, and as they sprinted across the surface, he kept attempting to do so. Turan eventually told him to give it up, and Gary did so, conceding that the ship had left orbit. By this stage, the terrans had reached a structure that they'd cut through to reach the dropship on the other side. The zerg attacked, but they managed to escape through a shipping hangar. By this stage, possibly as a side effect of the larva, Gary's right ear was bleeding and his eyes were moving in opposite directions, along with dark circles forming under his eyes showing signs, akin to sleep deprivation. His squad mates didn't appear to notice however. He offered to aid Elms, but Elms paired with Yong, battling through another group of infestors. Making it to the far side of the structure, Gary and Turan used their C-14 rifles to blow down a blast door, giving them a clear run for the dropship. As they sprinted for the craft, Gary was attacked by a zergling, but Elms used her own rifle as a club and killed it, saving him. All the survivors made it onto the craft, but they were surrounded by the zerg. Yong managed to pilot them to safety. In the cargo hold, Gary found a cache of jorium. A despondent Turan stated that there was no way they could go back to the Dominion now, but Gary (still bleeding from his right ear) pointed out that they could sell the jorium for a fortune.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. Infestation On the ship, Gary watched the news as they reported on the Battle of Adena, blaming them for the conflict, and reporting that all mercenaries on the surface had been killed. Nearby a Dominion battlecruiser warped in, firing warning shots at their dropship. Elms ordered them to flee, saying they could find a buyer for their jorium, to which Gary reacted with crazed hostility, insisting Elms was trying to steal his jorium for herself. Elms punched him in the gut, knocking him down, and he was helped up by Contreras. Elms then set a course for their buyer.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Javier Mena ©. (December 9th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7 Accessed 2018-08-09. Elms arrived at the Last Junction, and had Yong and Contreras stand watch over Gary, who was looking sickly. However, soon they were ambushed by mercenaries working with James Sykes. During the battle, Gary came out of the dropship, and vomited blood. His body then mutated into an infested terran, and he declared his allegiance to Niadra. Gary attacked the mercenaries with his new body, and fled deeper into the Last Junction.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 6th, 20178). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8 Accessed 2018-09-06. Gary rampaged through the town, leaving acid burned corpses in his wake. As he slaughtered a bar full of patrons, Elms caught up with him, and the two fought. Elms ducked to avoid his acidic spit, and grabbed the flamethrower of a fallen patron, and set him on fire. Gary shouted that the Swarm would rise again as he died in the blaze.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (October 4th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9 Accessed 2018-10-04. References Category:Terran characters in Shadow Wars Category:Zerg characters in Shadow Wars Category:Terran marines Category:Infested Terran characters